El Manana
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Okay. So what, his mom totally hated every girl he dated. And so what, he planned on marrying her and he was pretty sure she would say no. So what to everything...he loved her. Isn't that all that matters? Sequel to 19-2000
1. Chapter 1

Reid yawned once more, then closes his book. Emily would be moving in tomorrow, and he was excited to the point that he couldn't sleep. Not only that, but he had actually been planning on proposing to her for three months.

"Come on, man," Reid grumbles."You are driving yourself crazy over this chick...well, at least you're not denying it."

He pauses. Great. He was talking to himself. He sighs and tosses his book, Stephen King's Firestarter, to the side, then lays back. It was past midnight. He needed to get to sleep, because he was pretty sure Prentiss wasn't going to lift a finger the next day. Spencer smiles. He didn't have a problem with that, because that was her personality.

Reid pulls the cover to his neck and snuggles up to it, yawning for the umpteenth time that night. He closes his eyes tight, and drifts off slowly-

_"She asked me, son, when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold? And when your father turns to stone-"_

Reid snatches his phone off of the table, answering it angrily."I'm pretty sure that whoever this is can wait until tomorrow. If it's Emily, then I'm wrong." He fumes.

"What if it's your mother?" Diana Reid hisses. Reid pulls the phone back from his ear and looks at it. It was indeed his mother.

"Oh, um, sorry, mom. Is something wrong?" He says, turning his lamp on.

She huffs,"As a matter of fact, yes. There is. I have been up all night thinking about it, and...I don't think that girl should move in with you, at least not-"

"Mom!" Reid screams at the top of his lungs."You're acting like you haven't met her. Please! I really love her. This whole call is retarded."

"Do not use that word! That is very insensitive of you," his mother whimpers.

"Look...if you really need to know, I really do love Emily, and I plan on asking her to marry me! So get a grip, because I'm really serious about her!" Reid shouts.

"Spencer, I want you two to fly out to Nevada," his mother declares,"So I can get to know her better."

"No," Reid says simply."Nope. Not happening."

"Why not?!" His mother puffs.

"Because I know you'll just grill her," he replied."'So what college did you go to? Do you plan on having children with my son? What's the age difference between you and Spencer, what kind of men do you like?' I'm not subjecting her to that."

"'Grill' her? What is that supposed to mean?" His mother hisses.

"It means that you dig and you dig and you dig until you find something wrong with her. Sure, she has imperfections, everybody does. That doesn't mean you take it and hold it against her," he shoots back.

"Well, according to you, she's just the most perfect person you've ever met, so what's the issue?"

"_You're _the issue, mother!" He shouts.

There was silence on the other end. Reid sighs regretfully. He knew he didn't mean that.

"Do...do you really think that?" She says hoarsely. Spencer could tell he had hurt her feelings.

"No," Reid sighs again."It's just that...you don't understand, mom. I've never felt like this before. I really am in love with her."

Diana pauses for a while, then says,"You're right; I don't understand. I probably never will. I just really, really want you to bring her here. Please? For me?"

Reid ponders the ups and downs of this. What could possibly go so wrong that Emily wouldn't love him anymore?"Okay. I'll talk to her about it."

His mother squeals in delight,"Ooh, Spencer! We're going to have so much fun! When do you think you can fly out?"

"I dunno. Maybe this weekend or something," Reid shrugs, even though his mother couldn't see him.

"Yes! That would be great. Call me after you talk to her."

"Okay. Good night, mom."

"Good night, Spencer. Get some rest!" His mother cooes. Spencer hangs up and goes to sleep.

xXxXx

"Come on, Spencer! Be a man. Lift that box like it's nobody's business," Prentiss chuckles, slapping Reid on the butt. He grunts as he carries it into the living room, dripping with sweat. He sets it down on the couch, then collapses on to the floor.

"Finally," Emily sighs."I thought we would never be done. That was exhausting."

Reid, heated, says,"You didn't do anything!"

"Uh, excuse moi, giving pep talk is a lot of work." Emily cackles. Reid narrows his eyes as she extends an arm to him."Come on. Let's go take a hot shower, gorgeous. You've earned it."

"Whatever," Reid rolls his eyes as he takes her hand and gets up. She drags him into the bathroom and peels his sweaty shirt off of him. In return, he lifts her tee shirt off, then unlatches her bra. She tugs his sweatpants off along with his boxers, then he steps out of them. She places a kiss on his jawline as he unzips her pants and pulls them down. Reid plays with the ribbon on her panties, before pulling those down. He turns the water on, then steps in with her. Before he could grab the soap and two washcloths, she grabs him by his shoulders and pulls him into a kiss.

After she pulls away, he says,"Jeez. You must have been waiting for that."

"Yeah. A little." Prentiss smiles, then kisses him again. She grabs ahold of his cock, then squeezes gently. Reid sighs in content. Next, she strokes him gently, causing him to moan.

"Emily," he pants. She licks her lips and moves her hand just a bit faster, getting a small whimper from her boyfriend.

"I want you," she whispers in his ear. Reid, with a surprising amount of strength, picks Emily up, and she automatically wraps her legs around his hips. He pushes her against the wall and kisses her softly, his tongue running slowly over her lips. She sucks on his, relishing the taste of his mouth.

"Spence," she groans when he pulls away and sucks on her neck."I want you inside of me. Now."

"Patience is a virtue," he chuckled. Emily whines as he moves back up to kiss her, sucking on her lips, just as she had did to him.

Finally, he puts his shaft to her opening, and before he could thrust inside of her, she impales herself on him. He let out a gasp of surprise, which turns into a moan."Fuck," Prentiss sighs."Go, please!"

He nuzzles his face into her neck, then withdraws, only to thrust back into her. She whimpers and calls his name, digging her nails into his shoulders."Spencer!"Reid whispers in her ear that he loves her, and she replies,"I love you too." She hooks her feet around each other, so that Reid could go deeper.

"Oh, Reid," she cries out, then comes hard. She tightened around him, causing him to growl and thrust faster.

"Emily...ah, Emily," he shouts. He comes inside of her, clashing his lips with hers. After they both finish, Reid sets her down. They kiss once more.

"Okay," Reid chuckles,"Let's actually wash up."

"You look cute when your hair is wet," Prentiss giggles. Reid smiles and grabs two washcloths and a soap bar.

Soon, they found themselves in bed, talking about random things, such as television and movies.

After they ended their conversation, Reid decided that this was the time to ask Prentiss about Nevada."So, uh, Em, I wanted to ask you a question..."

"Sure, what's up?" She says thoughtfully, twirling a price of Reid's hair around her finger.

"Ah, my mother called me, and...she's acting really weird. I mean-"

"Hell, I'm at the point where I'll do anything to get off of work," Prentiss snorts."Let's go to Vegas!"

Reid gapes,"How'd you-"

"Honestly? I guessed. Are we gonna go clubbing?" Prentiss grins.

Reid chuckles,"I'll see. You know I don't really do the whole club scene-"

"So, we're going to the club?" Prentiss smiles in delight.

"I did not say that."

"Yes you did," Prentiss shoots back.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"You said 'I'll see', and you almost always end up doing what I want you to do when you say that. Besides. You're a sucker and you do everything I tell you to do. In fact..." Emily shrugs and breaks into another grin."You're my personal bitch-boy. Go get me a glass of milk, bitch-boy."

"Oh, hell no." Reid laughs.

Prentiss smirks."You think I'm kidding?"

"I know you are. You're lactose intolerant," he shrugs.

"Oh yeah. Well, get me some chips. And not the plain ones, either. I want...sour cream and onion."

"How about...no."

"How about, yes."

"How about you go pack your bag instead of trying to trick me into doing shit for you," Reid suggests."We're leaving tomorrow."

Prentiss thinks about this, then says,"Fine. But I want chips when I get back."


	2. Chapter 2

Reid glances over at Emily again. She had a small smile on her face, and her eyes were closed. He places a kiss on her forehead, and when he pulls away, she reaches out and pulls him closer, wrapping her arms around him.

"Stay over here...with me," she mumbles, her eyes still closed.

"Of course," he chuckles. He pulls the cover over the two bodies, and buries his face into her hair.

She says softly,"Don't ever leave me. Promise?"

Reid smiles warmly,"Promise."

She pulls back, and looks him in the eyes. He kisses her on the cheek and she leans into his touch."Are you sure?"

"Mm-hm. Super sure. I'll never, ever leave you," he says, and before she could reply, he kisses her on the lips. She moans into his mouth, flipping them over so she was on top. She leans over to kiss him, her hair tickling his throat. She grinds her hips against him, moaning at the sweet friction between them.

The phone begins to ring; the two profilers ignore it, Prentiss pulling Reid's shirt over his head. She moves lower, sucking on his neck hard enough to bruise. She begins to flick her tongue over his nipple. He moans.

The phone stops ringing, then starts again. Whoever was calling was obviously ready for the two to answer the phone. She slides his boxers off, then strokes his cock. He finally grows tired of the phone ringing, and he picks it up.

"Hello?" He says breathlessly.

"Spencer!" His mother hisses."Didn't I tell you to call me when you got to the hotel? I shouldn't have to call the Marriott begging for my son's room number."

"Mom," Reid sighs."Me and Emily were tired. We were going to call you when we woke up."

"It doesn't take much to call your own mother," she huffs. She starts ranting about respect and respecting your elders. Reid wasn't paying attention, because Emily was licking the come from the tip of his cock. He begins to pant as she moans around him, taking his head into her hot mouth.

"Spencer? Are you listening to me?" His mother yells.

"Oh, yeeees," he moans. Prentiss moves down to his balls, then takes them into her mouth.

"It doesn't sound like it! What is that noise in the background," his mother shouts.

"Television," he grunts."It's the TV, mom. Listen, I'm sort of busy, so can you call me back, in, like, an hour? Or two or three?"

"What is so important?" Diana snaps.

Before Reid could tell her that it was none of her business, Emily takes half of his length in her mouth, moving her hand along the rest."Shit!" He curses."Fuck yeah, oh God."

"Spencer!" His mother cries out."What is going on!?"

"Mom, hold on!" Reid mutes the phone, and tosses it to the side. He thrusts into Emily's mouth, moaning in pleasure."Mm, baby, keep going, yeah!"

She moves her head faster, sucking on his length. He groans loudly, his hips lifting off of the bed. He comes in her mouth, his spunk shooting down her throat. She moans around his shaft. When he finishes and she moves back up to him, Reid picks up the phone.

"'Lo?" He pants.

"Spencer Reid, what in God's name is wrong with you?!" His mother squeaks.

"I was busy when you called! I still am busy," he growls.

His mother pouts,"What are you doing?"

"God, mom! Me and Emily were sleep, I'm not doing-"

"Oh, my God!" She cries out once more."You were having sex, weren't you?! That's what all that ruckus was! I can't believe you!"

He sighs heavily,"I tried to tell you I was busy!"

"You told me you would let me know when you two had sex!" She gasps.

"I have never, ever, ever in my life I would tell you that. It's none of your business!" He yells, beginning to get angry.

"You know what? Go ahead and...do whatever! I will see you tomorrow!" He hears a click, then notices that his mother had hung up.

He sighs, then hears Prentiss say,"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Reid smiles warmly. He cups her cheek in his hand, then gives her a quick peck on the lips."Now, let's get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

She nods and turns the light out, resting her head on Reid's chest. They fall asleep together, not having a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you so nervous?" Emily questions softly. Reid was gripping the wheel, so hard that his knuckles were white.

Reid mumbles,"I dunno. I'm just...scared. She really can be scary."

When they pull up to the building, Reid hangs his head and pouts. Prentiss cups his chin in her hand and brings his face up to look at her. She smiles softly,"Spencer, it doesn't matter. I'll always love you, no matter what. I don't care what anybody else thinks of us." She kisses him on the cheek, and opens her door."Now, come on. The faster we leave, the faster we can hit the club!"

Reid smiles and gets out as well. He offers his hand, and she takes it, kissing him on the cheek once more. They walk towards the building, and once they get in the elevator, Reid starts to sweat. Prentiss smiles at how nervous he was. When the elevator door opened, Reid put up a little fight, digging his heels into the carpet of the elevator.

"Don't make me grab your ears," Emily hisses. Reid whimpers and follows her out of the box and down the hall. When they reach the door, Prentiss knocks and Spencer makes several attempts to run. When the door swings open, Reid starts to couch awkwardly. Prentiss slaps him on the back roughly, then moves forward to give Diana a hug.

"It's nice to see you again, Emily!" Diana muses. Reid hugs her too, mumbling a weak "hi mom". Once the three got settled, Diana and Emily engage in small talk. Reid smiles and laughs along with them...and then...

"So exactly how old are you? You look a little old for my Spencer, is all," Diana smiles.

Prentiss chuckles nervously."No, it's fine. I'm, uh, forty-three."

"Mm-hm. And, uh, exactly when did you two start having sex?" Diana inquires.

Reid jumps in,"Do not answer that. You don't have to answer that."

Prentiss, ignoring him, says,"Oh, he charmed his way into this one on the third date."

"Don't you mean the fir...oh! Oh! Yeah, third date," Reid nods, grinning like an idiot.

Diana nods slowly,"Uh-huh. So, Emily. What exactly do you look for in a man?"

Prentiss smiles,"Honestly, everything that Spencer has. I mean...you raised him well. He's so sweet and thoughtful, and-"

"Handsome," Reid chuckles."Handsome."

"I was going to say intelligent, but, yes, handsome," Prentiss smiles some more. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Okay, it probably would be."So you like younger men?"

Prentiss turns red."I...um-um..."

"Do not answer that!" Reid growls. His mother cocks her head innocently.

Prentiss, ignoring Reid again, says,"N-no. It's, um, it's sort of-"

"Mom, it's getting late. We should get going." Reid tries.

"No," his mother says stubbornly."No, I want to hear this. Continue."

"It's, I, um, Spencer is just really special to me. I really love him, and-"

"You do?" His mother questions.

"I do," Prentiss confirms.

Diana nods again."Okay," she says slowly,"Then prove it to me. Prove to me that you're worth my son's time."

Reid objects,"Okay, mom. That's it, that's the last-"

Reid was interrupted by Prentiss grabbing him by his hair, clashing her lips into his. He tries to push her away, seeing as though they were in front of his mother, but she keeps going, before finally letting him go. He was breathing hard, before he started to pat his hair down silently.

"Alrighty, then. I'll let you two go," Diana shrugs. Emily and Reid's mother stand, leaving a very baffled Reid sitting. Spencer finally stands up, staring down at his untied shoelace. He was as red as a tomato.

Once they get back to the car, Emily takes the keys and gets in on the driver's side.

"Now, that wasn't that bad, was it?"

Reid shakes his head in awe, staring straight ahead.

It wasn't that bad at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Prentiss plops on the bed, sighing heavily into the pillows. She chuckles softly, as she had partied herself out of energy. She looks up to see Reid, standing by the phone. He picks it up and dials a number.

"Yeah, hello? Can I get one...no, two bottles of your finest champagne? Yes, that's fine. And...I'd like some nice chocolates. Room 406. Yeah, go ahead and put it on the bill. Uh-huh. Thanks." He puts the phone back on the base, then notices that Emily was staring at him.

She pulls the cover up to her neck, then says,"So, ummm, what was that about?"

He grabs his pick, then goes through his hair a couple of times."What was what about?" He chuckles.

Emily says,"The, uh, champagne and chocolates. You got something up your sleeve?"

Reid frowns at her in mock confusion."No. I just want to do something nice for you."

Prentiss begins to ask where all this was coming from, but they hear two short knocks on the door. Reid answers it, and sets the large tray down on the table.

"Okay, Spence. Whatever..." She waves her hand at the tray."...All is this is, I want to know why it's happening."

"Because," Reid shrugs,"It's just...I dunno. I just had this, feeling inside whereas I felt I had to do this."

Prentiss' eyes widen."You're...you're breaking up with me." She says softly. Oh, God. She knew this would happen. Why wouldn't it, after all? She was never good at relationships.

"What?! No!" Reid says. This was the last thing he thought she would say.

"Okay," Emily says slowly.

Spencer smiles,"Come on. Let's talk on the balcony."

Emily, confused, pulls her heels back on and takes his offered hand. He balanced the tray on his arm, then sets it on the table outside. She sits across from him as he pours two glasses from the bottle. He swishes his around, then takes a sip.

"Alright, Spencer. I really want to know what this is about. I mean, you're very affectionate and passionate, but...you're sort of scaring me." She chuckles nervously.

"Nothing to be scared about." He smiles again. This was getting sort of creepy."I...I really love you, Emily. I find myself growing closer and closer to you. I've never exposed myself like this to any woman, not even my own mother. I'm in love with you."

"Oh, Spencer." Emily says breathlessly."The feeling couldn't be more mututal. I've just fallen for you. I mean...whenever you're around, I'm afraid I'll say something dumb, and my palms get all sweaty and my heart skips a beat. And I don't care what anybody else thinks."

Reid takes another sip, then looks Prentiss in the eye."Thank you so much for coming. It really means a lot to me."

Prentiss starts to ask once more what all of this was about, but he pauses her by getting up and walking to the other side of the table. He takes her hands in his, and pulls her to stand. Even with her heels on, she had to look up at him. She looks down at his lips, daydreaming about kissing them, sucking on them. She starts to move forward, but he beats her to the punch; he captures her lips in his, placing a hand on the back of her head.

She moans into his mouth, gently pushing him backwards onto the railing of the balcony. Prentiss starts to move her hands up and down his chest, pinching his nipples through his shirt.

"Wait."

That one word is what scared her the most. She knew what was coming next.

_I love you, but this isn't going to work. I'm so sorry. I just don't feel it.  
_

"Emily," he says huskily."Oh, Emily, my Emily...I don't know how else to show you, show you that you mean so much to me."

_I need to set you free. That's the only way we can both be happy._

"I'll be right back," he says quietly. She nods in disappointment. She had seen this coming.

"How could I have been so stupid," she mumbles. He had led her on this whole time.

Or maybe she had did something wrong. Or because his mother didn't like her. Damn it, he was probably thinking that she was too old for him. What had she done wrong? He didn't have a problem with it before.

When Reid came back, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes. It was over. He had a pink rose in his hand; her favorite. She bit her lip nervously. He was trying to sugarcoat all of it, because that was just him.

"This...is for you." He hands the flower to her. She closes her eyes as a tear rolls down her face."E-Emily? Why are you crying?"

She was scared to open her eyes. It seemed like the pain she felt would never end."Emily. Please, open your eyes. Look at me."

_It's not you, it's me. We're just not meant to be together._

"Emily, calm down. What's wrong? Please, sweetheart. Just look at me," Reid says hoarsely. His voice was cracking, and Prentiss could tell he was choking on his tears. Her eyes flutter open to meet his; she then notices that he was on one knee.

"Spence?" She whispers.

"Emily, I can't see my future without you. I just-" He starts.

She interrupts,"You're-you aren't joking?"

"No," he sounded offended."No. I want us to get married, Emily Prentiss. Will-will you marry me? Wait...hold on." He digs in his pocket and pulls out a ring case. He opens it, and stretches it up to her.

"Spencer..." She says in awe. That was all she could manage.

"And I understand if you need time to think about it. I really do," he nods.

"I...I don't. I want to do this with you." She whispers."But your mother hates me."

"I don't care," he declares, standing and placing the ring on the table.

Emily starts to branch out a list of reasons why they couldn't do this, such as Hotch and his mother and her mother and a whole bunch of things, but she could barely get past the first before he silences her with a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

The plane was silent. JJ munched on her Cheetos, Hotch and Rossi did paperwork, Morgan listened to his music...

The two lovers in the corner remained unnoticed, playing cards and chatting quietly. Prentiss' engagement ring sat in her pocket. She couldn't leave it at home. She just couldn't. She fingered it nervously, every time Reid would bite his lip in that adorable way, or clear his throat and shift. Emily couldn't help but smile when he kicked her foot under the table. He sets a note on her lap, and she picks it up swiftly.

_I'm so sorry it has to be like this._

She tries not to show emotion on her face. She grabs a pen, then scrawls on the back of the paper scrap.

_It's not your fault. Besides, we can always play when we get home. _

She passes it back. He smiles and pats her knee. His touch sent a tingle through her body. She wanted him so bad, just to kiss him, touch him.

"You deal," Reid smiles.

Before Prentiss could grab the cards, Hotch says,"Prentiss. I need you over here. Now."

Reid gulps and looks at Prentiss with fear. She gives him a compassionate gaze, then moves to where Hotch sat.

"Case was rough," Prentiss tries to make small talk.

"Why are you and Reid living together?" Hotch was in no mood to dawdle.

Prentiss stammers,"Well-I-you see, sir..." Prentiss shifts uncomfortably. He's a fucking profiler. If she lies, he'll catch it."Reid and I...well, you know. Hard times. So, we decided we would move in together, so that-"

"So there is no romantic relationship?"

"Oh, no, sir, no," Prentiss shakes her head quickly.

"Hmm. I suppose it's okay. Just...keep it on the down-low, okay?" Hotch muses.

"O-okay!" Was it really that easy? There had to be a catch. She doesn't wait around for it, getting up to leave as soon as it seemed he was finished.

"Oh, and Prentiss?" Hotch calls. She shakily steps back over to his seat."I don't care what your personal life is, or who it's with. Strauss does. As long as whatever...this is stays sway from Strauss' ears, I really don't have a problem. Okay?"

Emily immediately pales, but nods and returns to her seat. Reid had been playing solitaire. She gathers the cards, then deals them silently.

xXxXx

They barely made it into the door before their hands were all over the other's body. Reid's fingers made a butterfly trail up her thighs, ghosting over every inch of skin. When he reached the hem of her dress, he slides his hand further and pulls her panties down. They walk their way to the bedroom. When the back of her knees hit the bed, they fall on top of each other.

Emily desperately claws at his belt, then mumbles,"Why do you even bother with this thing? You know I'll he taking it off at the end of the day."

Reid smirks,"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot the world revolves around you." He slips her heels off, then pulls her panties off of her feet. He towers over her, sucking on her neck as he inserts two fingers into her soaking sex. She rides his hand, whimpering in pleasure.

"Mm, fuck yes," she moans, bucking into his fingers."More, please." He nods and pushes a third finger into her, earning another moan from her.

She had always dreamed about those long fingers, touching her, feeling her. She was about to tell him how much she loves him, but she lost her control and her ability to speak when he lashes his tongue over her clit. When she does regain her voice, the words that she spoke were a lot less than romantic.

"Mm, fuck, baby," she growls."Oh, yes, move your tongue faster. Ooh, yeah, like that. Spencer...I'm so close. Faster, baby...mmm..." Prentiss pants. Reid sucks on her throbbing clit, bringing her to orgasm. She comes all over the bed, electric waves of pleasure rushing up her spine.

Reid laps up her juices, sucking on her gently. After she finishes, they smile at each other and make out for a couple of minutes. She moans, able to taste herself on his lips. Just as she starts to reach into his pants, there was a knock at the door. He pulls away, running two fingers over her lips. She takes them into her mouth, swirling her tongue and sucking greedily. He pulls back, leaving her whimpering.

"You're making it really hard for me to leave," he chuckles. She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Go ahead," she sighs."Abandon me for the door."

"I love you," he says softly, before shutting the door behind him and heading to the front.

xXxXx

"Who is it?" Reid says, looking out of the peephole.

"Agent Derek Morgan with the FBI," Derek chuckles."Here on personal business."

Reid swings the door open, and was met by Morgan, standing with his hands in his pockets."Well? Are you gonna let me in?"

Reid nods and steps to the side. Morgan enters, peering around eerily. Reid's palms start getting sweaty. Had Emily unpacked some of her stuff?

"So ah," Derek starts, fingering a glass angel that he knew didn't belong to his friend,"What did Hotch want to talk to Emily about?"

"How should I know?" Reid snaps.

"Because you are inserting some part of your body into some part of her body on a daily basis. You'd think she would give you a little info." Morgan shrugs.

Reid glances back at the bedroom."You cannot tell Strauss."

"She moved in with you," Derek muses.

Reid nods. He couldn't tell Derek about the proposal.

"And...?" Derek follows.

Reid sighs."I proposed to her in Nevada. We're getting married."

Derek let go of the angel's wings, giving Reid a look."Reid. You know that I really support you, I do. I just don't want this to end bad for the two of you, y'know?"

"But you don't get it, Morgan," Reid hisses. He begins to pace."You don't understand how I feel when I get around her, how I get shaky, and I always feel like smiling, and how she just makes me feel so...extraordinary." Reid's eyes started to twinkle.

Morgan ignores this, though."Where's Prentiss?"

"Sleep," Reid blurts.

"Uh-huh," Morgan says slowly."And...you really, really love her?"

"I do." Reid says. He didn't get what was so confusing about it. Nobody had ever felt like this, though. He was sure.

Emily Prentiss was all his, and she was just for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Prentiss sat for a while, pondering the shouting match between the two men. They had been going at it for a while, and yet she couldn't bring herself to stop it.

"You don't understand us, Morgan! Nobody does," Reid yells.

Morgan hisses,"I may not understand, but I do know that this is against the rules! Not to mention, do you see how much older she is?"

"Don't you ever talk about her like that! Get out! Get out of my house, you ignoramus!"

"Ignoramus? You're the one who's getting married to a person who is a decade older than you. Go figure."

Emily cringed as a door slammed. She couldn't believe Morgan had said that. She hears a glass break, before hearing footsteps making their way to the bedroom. Reid undressed angrily, changing into a tee and sweatpants. He smooths his hair back, pacing anxiously. Finally, he slips into bed next to her and stares at the ceiling. She pretends to be sleep.

"I know you're awake," he mumbles, rolling over and facing the wall."And I'm sorry you heard that."

She whispers,"You don't have to apologize." Her voice cracks on the "apologize", and Reid knew that her feelings were hurt. He turns back to her, taking her into his arms. Silent tears begin to roll down her face, and she buries her face into his shoulder.

"Please don't cry, sweetheart," he mumbles into her hair."They're not worth your tears."

Prentiss sniffs,"Why would he say something like that?"

Reid reaches over her and turns the lamp off. He sighs and says,"Please don't let this bother you. He's just not worth it." Reid breaks into a speech, but realizes halfway through that Prentiss had fell asleep. He kisses her forehead, then falls asleep himself.

xXxXx

"My favorite part of the job, y'know?" Prentiss chuckles. She waves the manila folder in the air."Other than catching had guys."

JJ shakes her head,"Okay, Prentiss. How do you know your exam went sooo much better than the rest of ours?"

"Cuz," she chuckles."The doctor kept smiling and laughing. I'm healthy as a horse. Cuz, uh, I just, ah, try and exercise, eat lots of fruits and veggies."

Rossi smirks,"Let me see your results." Prentiss hadn't even opened them; she was very confident her yearly physical had gone better than the rest of the team's. Reid clears his throat and wanders from the circle into the bathroom.

Emily grins and hands Rossi the folder, going on about how healthy she was.

"Healthy as a horse, all right," Rossi wore a crooked smile."Both of you."

"Hell yeah, fuckin a-right! Wait...both of who?"

Rossi hands the folder to JJ, who licks her teeth and opens it. JJ's eyes widen."Congrats, Em."

"Congrats what?" Emily chuckles. They were joshing, weren't they?JJ whispers,"Oh my gosh, she didn't even read it." Next, she hands the folder to Prentiss."Maybe, ah, you should read it."

Prentiss opens it, frowning. She scans it. Her blood pressure was normal; reflexes were "commendable"; what could they be talking about?

Then, her eyes wander down to the "important notes" section. Nothing was there, except for a little scrawl at the bottom...

Showing signs of pregnancy.


	7. Chapter 7

"Spencer?" Prentiss whispers. She doesn't get a reply. She knew her boyfriend was sleep. She hated to wake him, but this was important."Spence, come on. Wake up."

"Hmmmmm?" He moans.

She licks her lips, then sighs,"Think. Just think of a time where you...felt so out of your element and out of control. You felt like everything was just so wrong, like things would be so different from that point onwards. What did you come up with?"

Reid rolls over to face her."Well...there's that time...when I first sent my mom away. I just thought that I'd always be alone, alone, alone. Like everything would never be okay. And...sometimes it still feels like that. But only when...how about you?"

Prentiss thought of several ways to say it. She thought of ways to just ruin their relationship. She finally starts,"For me? It was...just today. I mean, I completely felt like the world was going to end. But things change. And we change with them. Or, we try."

"Like rabbits," Reid mumbles. Prentiss raised an eyebrow."Rabbits...they change their fur color to camouflage with the upcoming season. Most rabbits-"

"Just go to sleep," Prentiss says irritably."I don't even know why I tried."

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to." He looks at her with sorrowful puppy-dog eyes. Prentiss delves deeper into them, just thinking of how those sweet, chocolate eyes would change to a angry, fiery complexion. Hands shaking, she turns the lamp on as he says,"I just-I know it's weird. And inconsiderate. I just think, and think and think about things, and how they always turn out to be something different. Sometimes better, sometimes worse. But then I bury myself in facts. Things that aren't going to change. And I turn to them, because...it's so certain."

"So is this." Prentiss says, voice cracking. She reaches into the drawer and pulls out the manila folder. She holds it with her thumb and forefinger, as if it were poisonous. She hands it to him, and when his fingers touched hers, she knew that would be the last time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flashback**

"No," Emily growls,"I'm just saying that Josh Homme is pretty much dead to me. After Era Vulgaris, it all went downhill. I mean, 'Sick, Sick, Sick' was like getting raped in the ear...times three. Gangbang, Spencer. It was gangbang rape. In my ear."

"Emily, I love you more than the sun, but that, right there? Just pissed me off. 'Sick, Sick, Sick' was fuckin' great! And...what about '...Like Clockwork'? 'My God is the Sun'? It's all great! Wonderful! If not for marrying Brody Dalle, Josh Homme would have been the best person in the world. Get your shit straight."

Emily, disregarding Spencer's last statement, says,"You love me more than the sun?"

He turns and looks her in the eyes."More than the absolute value of negative 0.5 to the fifth power-"

"Alright, you've proved yourself." She leans over to kiss him, thinking that he'll love her forever, forever, for-

xXxXx

"-ever! Oh, Emily, I can't believe it! We're going to have a family, and we'll be together forever! I'm so happy."When Prentiss raised her eyes, Reid was grinning from ear to ear, the folder tossed aside.

"You're not mad?" She blurts. Was this really happening? He wasn't upset? He gives her a bewildered look.

"Mad? Why should I be? Emily, a-all of my life, I've wanted children. I just could never find the right person." He gives her a serious look."Oh, no. You...you don't want this baby?"

It was Emily's turn to look confused."God, Spencer, no! I mean, no, I do not want this baby. I mean-"

Reid takes her small hands in his big ones, then says,"Oh, Emily! I know exactly what you mean. Emily, Emily, Emily..." He trails off, smiling warmly.

She smiled back, and, just for a second, she forgets about Morgan and everything else on her mind; for that second, the only thing that mattered was her love for Spencer Reid and their baby.

xXxXx

"So, everybody's gonna just keep me and Hotch in the dark-" Morgan starts.

"Hotch and I. Not me and Hotch," Reid corrects."Before you come checking me, get your grammar together."

Morgan chuckles,"Okay, I get it. You're pissed because of one little comment. Get over it."

Reid thinks of what snide comment he could deflect to Morgan, but instead turns in his chair and organizes his desk. Emily had called in sick, so here he was. Hopefully, they didn't have a case; he was in a good mood and the last thing he wanted to do was leave Emily sitting at home. When she got bored, everybody felt the wrath.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning...goooooood morning!" Garcia sings. Reid grins and waves in response. Morgan greets her, then heads back to his desk."So! How is our resident genius today?"

"Well, Miss Penelope, I am just peachy. Dandy! That's the word. I'm dandy," Reid chirps. Garcia strikes up a conversation, and they chat it out for a bit.

Rossi saunters up to Morgan, hands in his pockets.

"Man. I have no idea which god decided that Spencer Reid was meant to make spawn. That's...that's...dandy." Rossi gives a low chuckle."Well. At least he did it with a chick we know."

Morgan didn't reply. How did Rossi know this? When did this happen? As a matter of fact, how did this happen?"Oh, really? Emily's pregnant, huh?"

"Well...yeah," Rossi shrugs,"Such is life." He walks away. Morgan bites his lip, then begins to walk to the office of their section chief.

xXxXx

Meanwhile, Prentiss vacuumed for the umpteenth time. Their home was already spotless, but she had nothing better to do; why not?

After scrubbing the floors, cleaning the windows, and sorting Reid's library by genre and author name, plops back down onto the bed. She sat there for a while, jumping when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answers hopefully. Even the telemarketers seemed interesting right about then.

"Agent Prentiss? This is Section Chief Strauss. We need to talk." Strauss' voice was stern and irritated.

"Oh-um...of course!"

"I've received a report from one of your fellow agents. I'm not going to name names. I understand love, Agent Prentiss. But this is unacceptable. I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go."


	9. Chapter 9

Serene.

That was the word. Reid couldn't find a word, for once. Then, just like that, he had it. Emily looked serene. Her eyes were shut lightly, and he was afraid that if he breathed, she would wake up. He watches her sleep for a bit, then gently picks her up bridal-style.

She had fell asleep on the couch, and as much as he hated to disturb her, he knew Prentiss was probably uncomfortable. Her legs dangled off of his arm as he carried her to the bedroom. When he begins to set her down, she throws her arms around his neck, then buries her face in his chest.

"I missed you," she admits."A lot. And..."

Reid chuckles softly,"...and?"

"I'm not going back to work tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the next, or any days after that."

Reid raises a brow, then begins to undress."What do you mean by that?" He pulls a tee over his head, keeping his boxers on.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you. Strauss fired me. Somebody told her about us, and I don't think it was Hotch." Prentiss rolls to face away from him. She didn't want him to see her cry. A tear rolls down her face, just as she knew it would.

Reid stood, his lips pursed, as if he were thinking hard."I didn't want this to happen. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. You don't have to," she sniffs.

"No, I am." He kneels on the floor next to her and takes her hand in his."And I promise you, Emily, I'm going to fix this."

xXxXx

"JJ, I'm gonna go in there and just...ooh, words can't describe!"

Reid was hopping from foot to foot in the elevator, awaiting the opening doors.

JJ laughs,"Okay, Spence. I get it. You're all riled up."

Reid whips his neck around to look at her."No, see, JJ...never mind. You wouldn't get it." He abruptly exited the elevator. JJ pauses, then waves a hand dismissively and follows.

Reid walks into the office to see a very dismayed Morgan walking away from an unseen cubicle. Reid cocks his head. He peers inside, and, lo and behold, a new agent. Reid immediately loses every bit of intelligence he may have had.

The agent switches, no...sashays up to Reid and takes his hand in hers."Hello there. You must be that infamous doctor, Spencer Reid, hm?" He nods slowly. She was an African-American beauty. Long, thick curly hair, black pantsuit, endless legs. Reid finally comes to his senses and tunes into her."...and I'm guessing that Derek over there is the player of the group."

"You must be a really good profiler," Reid blurts.

"No. I just turned him down; I'm more of a...'Pretty Fly For a White Guy' type," she winks.

"Hotch is married."

She grins, then her face turns into one of fake shock."Oh, gosh, excuse me. I haven't introduced myself. Myrna Tibbs. Tibbs, like Virgil Tibbs off of-"

"In The Heat of The Night." Reid chuckles.

"Well, Mr. Genius. I can tell you're gonna take a bit of work, but...you'll be mine before you know it." She places a kiss on his cheek and walks away.


	10. Chapter 10

Reid slid the key in the lock, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. He turns it and opens the door, yawning. Today had been a long one. All day, paperwork had been done, and as much as he didn't have a problem with that, Myrna had made it terrible; she had been touching him and flirting with him all day long. Worst part? Her desk is next to his.

Slipping his shoes off, he yawns once more and sets his keys and bag down. Spencer peeped into the living room, to find that Emily was not there."Em? Where are you, babe?" He thought about adding "I could really use a good hug right now" but decided better of it.

"I'm in bed," she calls from the room."What's wrong? You sound sad." Soon, he hears her footsteps coming down the hallway. She had on his Nevada tee shirt and shorts. He thought about telling her how cute she looked.

"They replaced you," he starts slowly.

She shrugs,"Figures. What's the real problem, though?"

Reid shifts uncomfortably."I think she likes me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and asked me if I had a six-pack and-"

"What?! And what did you do?"

"I told her I didn't think so. And when she gave me a kiss on the cheek, she walked away before I could say anything," Reid explains."I mean, come on...she turned down Morgan. Morgan!"

"Well," Emily huffs."I know you won't fuck her. You know you won't fuck her. We both know this, correct?" Reid nods somberly."Then there is no issue. Stay away from her. What's her name?"

Spencer blurts quickly,"I know you're going to ask Garcia to look her up. I don't think you should. She's really nice. She just doesn't know that I'm engaged. I don't feel right about breaking her heart like that."

"So," Prentiss says slowly."You do want to fuck her."

Reid exclaims,"No! No. She just doesn't know. That's not her fault. I'm pretty sure that if I tell her I'm with you, she'll back off. I'm sure of that."

"I dunno, Spence. I would just try and avoid her," Emily says.

Reid hisses,"I will talk to her! Just calm down, Emily. We both know I'm faithful. Don't get upset with Myrna just because you're insecure." Reid angrily stomps back into the bedroom, leaving a horribly terrified Emily.

xXxXx

_"Alright, already, we'll all float on, now don't you worry-"  
_

"Spencer," Emily says dangerously,"It is three o'clock in the morning. I am obviously trying to sleep. Now answer the fucking phone, or turn it off!"

Reid, unfazed, snorts and grabs his phone. The caller ID popped up,"Myrna Tibbs". Emily, looking over his shoulder, narrows her eyes."I can't ignore it. It might be work," he says softly. Before she could release a string of angry curse words, he answers it.

"Hello...Myrna. What brings you to call so late? Is everything okay?" Reid sympathized.

"I, um...just needed to talk, Agent Reid," she says uneasily."There's been some things on my mind. The rest of the team is still sort of...I dunno. Distant from me." She pauses."I'm sorry. I don't even know why I called."

He chuckles,"No. It's quite alright. It was, um, hard for the team to adjust to Agent Prentiss. They'll warm up to you, I promise. What's on your mind?"

Prentiss felt a little sting in her heart when he referred to her as "Agent Prentiss". Not Emily, or, the love of my life; Agent Prentiss."I, um...that peppy girl. Garcia. She filled me in on the whole sitch with the agent before me."

"Myrna-" He starts with a sigh.

"And," she interrupts,"I understand that you're taken. And I really want to apologize. It's, um, not normal that I talk to people like this...but I feel like I can trust you. See, I have a history with, um, abusive boyfriends. I always felt like I was never good enough to have anybody else. So when I meet people...like you, per se, I just don't know how to handle it. I really want us to be friends, Agent Reid."

Reid noticed that Prentiss had been listening over his shoulder the whole time. She had a very stern "look at this bullshit" look on her face.

"Myrna, it's okay. I know it's hard. Of course we can be friends. Have you been up about this all night?"

Suddenly, Reid heard heaving sobs."Yes. Because...my father...he was so abusive and unfaithful to my mother, and I know that it's wrong that I was flirting with you, especially when I knew that you were engaged."

Now, Emily had a very sarcastic "oh, really?" look on her face and Reid made sure to move out of the way as she dives for the phone. Meanwhile, Myrna continues,"Please. Please give me another chance."

"Myrna, honey, don't worry about it," Reid says softly. Emily rolls her eyes and buries her face in the pillow and screams.

Myrna sighs in relief,"...Thank you. That's what I needed to hear. And, um...I know this is sort of off topic, but I just got a text from Agent Hotchner. We have a case." She chuckles softly."Didn't think we would, ah, get called in so early."

"Get used to it. Hotch doesn't like to waste time. Don't get upset if Morgan tries to hump your leg. He was probably in the middle of something."

Reid could hear the smile in Myrna's voice,"Yeah, I can understand. The only thing open at this time of night is legs. See you at the office, Agent Reid?"

"Yeah, yeah. And, uh, Myrna? Call ne Spencer." At that, Reid hangs up.

Before he could set the phone down, Prentiss mumbles,"Damned succubus."

"A succubus is a demon sent from hell to take mens' souls by having sex with them while they sleep. That does not describe Myrna. Get off your period."

Prentiss grabs a pillow and throws it at Reid's face, trying hard not to laugh. Maybe everything would be okay...


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm off to work," Reid says softly. He had a small smile on his features. He and Emily had made up. At least, he thought so.

Prentiss stops him."Wait...can I just ask you a question?"

Reid turns to her, head cocked."Sure. What's up?"

Prentiss shifts uncomfortably."Um...please. Just answer this with the truth and nothing but." Reid tilts his head back."Do you love her?"

Reid tosses his bag on the floor, walking over to her."I can't believe this. What, are you jealous of JJ, too?" He stares at her. A dull pain shot through her chest as his eyes bore into hers.

"Maybe I should be," she blurts."Seeing as to you staring at her ass everytime she walks by!"Reid pauses. He averts his eyes. He grabs his bag and his keys."Oh, Spence. I'm sorry. You know I am."

"Do I?" He growls. Emily jumps at his tone of voice. He was angry."You know how I felt about her! And you know that changed when I saw you! You're the only person I told about that, and then you throw it in my face!"

Emily cries out,"Spencer, please. Please stay so we can talk."

Reid opens the door."It doesn't matter, Emily. Because I don't matter, right? My feelings don't matter. Hopefully I won't act like a dog and fuck Myrna and JJ, right? I'm going to work. Don't stay up for me."Reid leaves, slamming the door. Emily buries her face in her hands, but somehow...she couldn't cry.

xXxXx

Reid knew that it was Emily blowing up his phone. He doesn't answer it, not until the fifth call. He answers without looking, then snaps,"Hello?"

"Hey, Spencer. Is it a bad time?" It was Myrna.

"Hey! Um...no, no, what's going on?" Reid raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I have a prescription at the CVS...and I was wondering if you could pick it up for me. I'll text you my birth date. That is, if you can pick it up." She laughs nervously.

Reid stutters,"Well, I, um, of course! I pass it on my way to work anyway."

"Thanks." Reid could hear the smile in her voice. He drives into the CVS lot.

xXxXx

He held the bag in his hands, itching to look and see what it was. He shifts in the car seat, thinking about Emily, his mother, Morgan. All the bad things. Yet, he still held strong. He felt proud, although he didn't know how long he could keep it up.

He finally gives in to temptation and looks at the label on the smaller bag. It had her name on it, and right below it was the was Prozac. He gulps. He thinks of how many of the twenty milligram pills he had to take. Just enough to make him pass out, or, even better, die. He immediately drops the bag, as if it turned into a snake.

"Why am I...?" He trails off. Whatever the question was, he didn't know the answer. He didn't know anything.

He didn't remember any of it. He just remembered the blur of his hands, ripping open the bag and grabbing a bottle of beer from the trunk. After all of the haze, he remembered apologizing to somebody. He didn't know who. He just remembered,"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Ma'am, please calm down. Tell me what happened, again." The police officer says dully. Emily was a bit shaken up; now she was angry. The police officer showed no emotion whatsoever, and acted like this was okay.

"Okay," she sniffs."Alright. We had a fight. He was really angry. I knew I had done something wrong-"

The officer interrupts,"Ma'am. Tell me just what I need to know."

Rossi interjected,"Hey, man! Let her tell the story! What's your issue?!"

Prentiss continued."I thought I would go to work behind him and surprise him. I was going to get him his favorite candy-Twix-from the CVS. When I left, I saw his car. He was late for work, so I knew something was wrong. I looked inside his car, and he was...passed out against the window."

"What else?" The officer drones.

"I went around the passenger's side and bashed the window in. There was a bottle of depression medicine. There was still some pills, so he didn't...oh God..." Emily cries, and Penelope hugged her tight."This is my fault. And I'm sorry."

"Mmph," the officer grunts. He exits abruptly and Prentiss tries to get up to tackle him, but Garcia holds her back.

"No, my sweet," Garcia breathes."Reid doesn't need you in jail."

Prentiss hollers curse words after the officer, still attempting to assault him. Just then, the doctor walks in. He seemed more compassionate, so Prentiss calms down and sits.

"Hello," the doctor says."Who is here for Spencer Reid?"

The whole team stands. The doctor chuckled."I can only have about three of you. He doesn't need visitors, but I'll make an acception."

Morgan immediately stands, but Hotch gives him a stare. The four women stand to go back.

"No," Emily hisses, directing it to Myrna."You can't come back here. You're not family and you're the reason he's here, you whore!"

Myrna sits. JJ and Garcia tug Prentiss to the room. Ad they walk back into the room, they hear voices.

"Do you want to talk about how you feel?"

"Get the hell out of my room. Can I have some real food? I need more than a plastic cup of gelatin every couple of hours. I'm already skinny. You can leave if you're not gonna get me food," Reid babbles.

Prentiss can't help but smile. JJ had a huge plate of food that Spencer was probably going to shove down his throat.

"Let's stick with this," the shrink says.

"No," Reid says politely,"I think I know what I'm gonna stick in about thirty seconds if you don't get out of my room. Where's Emily? Where's JJ?"

The shrink writes something down. JJ tries to step to the room, but Prentiss stops her."Who is Emily?"

"Oh, Emily...she's the only reason I didn't take them all," he breathes."I couldn't. I just needed to feel release. I needed to feel...I dunno. We were having some issues."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She, um...I know she loves me. She just can do a little too much. I love the challenge. I love her. We're going to have a baby and get married," Reid smiles.

The shrink says,"What was the fight about?"

"There's a new girl at the BAU. Emily's a bit...possessive of her property. She made a comment about how I was staring at my best friend's butt or something. It hurt. She said she was sorry. But that's not all. My mother hates her. Nobody accepts us."

The shrink says,"Go on."

"I just want to make her happy again. I don't know how," he says. His voice cracks. He was crying.

Emily couldn't hold it in anymore. She dashes into the room and blurts,"But I am happy. I don't care about anybody else, Spencer. I'm with you and I'm happy. And I'm sorry I said what I said. I'm just so scared of losing you."

The therapist says,"This is a private session-"

"Let her talk!" JJ shouts.

"I don't want anything to come between us," Emily says softly."Not age, not Morgan or Myrna or your mother. I just want us to make each other happy. And when you come home, we'll start over. We can put all of this behind us, because, Spencer Reid, I love you."

"Wait," Penelope says."Can you repeat all of that so I can put it on my Twitter page?"

Spencer interjected,"I...I remember every single word."


	13. Chapter 13

"JJ, I'm so excited!" Emily was grinning like a fool, ear to ear. She was bouncing in her seat, excited as all outdoors."He's coming home!"

JJ laughs,"Caaaalm down, Emily. The nurses won't let you in if they think you're on crack."

"I don't care, I'll push through all of them!"

_"Sick, sick, sick. Don't resist. I'm gonna change, I don't wanna change..."  
_

"Didn't you tell Reid you hated that song?" Garcia giggles.

Prentiss answers the phone, but before she does, she notices it was the hospital's number."JJ! Drive faster. Spence is getting antsy."

JJ floors it, regardless of the speed limit."It's your world, I'm just living in it."

"Helloooo?

"

"Is this Emily Prentiss?"

"This is she," Prentiss smiles, but there was something dark behind it. Why isn't Reid on the phone?

The nurse continues,"Hi. This is Brenda, Mister Reid's nurse. We planned on discharge today...but, we decided that, after the results of his psych eval, that we should put him in our psych ward. You can come visit him from ten to-"

"No," Emily blurts."I doubt he agreed to this. No way. Why does he need to stay in the loony bin anyway?"

"He's exhibiting signs of bipolar disorder, depression, and early showings of schizophrenia."

"That's impossible," Prentiss gapes."I don't believe-"

The nurse soothes,"Ma'am. It's okay. We just need some time to put him on the right meds, so him being an in-patient is the best thing right now. Not to mention, he's unstable and we caught him...oh, how do I put this? We caught him cutting himself, and when we confronted him, he admitted it was something he did whenever he was depressed. He needs to be in a-"

"Don't say it." Prentiss snarls."Don't say safe environment. He's safe with me!"

The nurse was obviously growing tired of Emily fighting back."We have consent from him. Our visiting hours are ten-to-seven. He can accept calls during the same period. We have gowns and pants for him, but we recommend you drop some clothes off for-"

Emily didn't hear the rest; she tosses her phone on the floor, not even realizing that JJ was pulled into a parking spot. Garcia immediately ambushes her with questions, and, in between heaving sobs, she explains what piece of her life they took from her.

xXxXx

"If the ocean were liquor and I were a duck, I would sink to the bottom and drink my way up. Since the ocean's not liquor and I'm not a duck, hand me a bottle so I's can get fucked up!" Garcia clinks glasses with her two friends. Emily had apple cider, Garcia had vodka, and JJ had beer.

Emily drank silently, staring at her phone. She had no eidetic memory, but had memorized the dinner menu and the schedule of the psych ward. It was assorted Asian foods. Knowing Reid, he probably had shrimp and broccoli on rice and the whole thing was probably drowned in duck and soy sauce.

Emily collapses into tears. She had no eidetic memory, but she knew every tidbit of information about him. He sits when he pees, he'd risk his right hand for a fruit tart from the neighbourhood bakery, he thinks it's hot when a girl is eating ice cream, he had a pet hamster named TJ when he was eleven, who was nocturnal and in the middle of the night would run on his noisy hamster wheel, squeak squeak squeak.

He had a crush on the Spice Girls, specifically Baby Spice. Regine Chassagne is his ultimate wife, but he said he would pick Emily over her anyday.

All of this information swirled around her head as the let the tears fall. She bites her lip hard enough to make it bleed, and maybe that's what she wanted.

Garcia's voice brings her back to life."Oh, precious. It's okay."

"He doesn't like Sergio," Prentiss says suddenly,"Because everytime he'll leave the bed, when he gets back, Sergio will lay right where his body goes. He was twenty-three when he had his first time. He thinks it's unattractive when a woman has a dress that's too short. His first kiss was with a boy, and his name was Michael."

Garcia and JJ look at each other, Emily's face still buried in her hands. Just like good friends would, they pat her back and take in her spout of facts from the big book of Reid.


	14. Chapter 14

Prentiss tossed and turned. She flipped and flopped. She couldn't go to sleep. It didn't feel right that Reid's arms weren't wrapped around her, that he wasn't breathing softly into her hair. She glances over at Penelope and JJ, who were both sleeping soundly. Emily closed her eyes and wished for the sleep. It didn't come.

"You haven't gone to sleep all night," Penelope mumbles. She was still half asleep, but worried about Prentiss nonetheless.

"I miss him. I really thought that the sleepover would make me feel better, but...I just feel bad about what I said." Prentiss stares at the ceiling, then closes her eyes.

Garcia replies,"Baby doll, he's under a lot of stress. This bout of depression isn't just because of you. It's a number of things."

"It's all my fault. I'm a cougar. Morgan said so. That's what his mom thinks. All of this happened because I'm in love," Emily sniffs. She didn't want to cry, not anymore.

Garcia laughs softly,"Love is a two-way street, hon. He loves you, and he always will. Don't you ever doubt that."

Prentiss sighs,"I love him, Garcia. So much that it hurts. So much that I'm scared because I've never felt like this before and it's new."

Penelope grins in the dark. She begins to talk, but is interrupted by a long snore from JJ. JJ rolls over and begins to snore softly.

"What's the best wet dream you've ever had?" Garcia asks, sounding very serious.

"Um...it's very weird. And gross. But when I woke up, God, had I messed up the sheets. And you would never guess who it was with."

"Spencer, duhhh," Garcia snorts.

"Sort of. It was a threesome with Morgan," Prentiss says bashfully.

Garcia snickers,"Emily Prentiss, sexy wild-child."

Prentiss pants,"It was hot. I'm so ashamed. And, the worst part? I was in the bed with Spence when it happened. I fucked him when he woke up and it was great."

"Sex in the morning is great, no doubt." Garcia laughs.

"Have you screwed anyone in the BAU?" Emily digs. Garcia rolls over to face her.

"...I didn't really screw him, it was more like fondling. Okay, and a bit of on-the-knees action."

"Who? Who? Who?" Prentiss blurts.

Garcia chuckles,"Guess. Hint: he was giving me the death stare when it happened."

Prentiss' jaw drops."You didn't...ohmigosh. Fraternization rules."

"I'm very confused as to the person telling me this, Mrs. Reid. So tell me. What's your favorite thing for him to do?"

Prentiss sticks her tongue in her cheek. All of a sudden, she felt a knew adoration for Garcia. Her boyfriend was in a loony bin, yet she was talking dirty with one of her best friends instead of sulking. She returns to the conversation."Oh God, he's so hot when he goes down on me. And the best part? He loves it."

"Have you ever sat on his face?" Garcia questions excitedly.

"Yeah. That was the best orgasm I'd ever had, ever. He was making all these noises, these moans and groans and his tongue was just going a mile a minute. Then after he kissed me. I swear, he's a sex fiend."

"Ovaries equal exploded," Garcia squeals."Too bad JJ's not awake. She would eat this up."

Prentiss grins,"Oh my gosh, Spence would die. And then I would be next. And then you."

The two women hear a tiny squeak from JJ's direction."And then me. Because I just heard everything after the 'sit-on-his-face' part and I'm sorta scared now."

Prentiss smiles. She felt great. She knew Reid wouldn't want her to put herself in some depressive state. She knew he wouldn't want her to worry.

"I love you guys," Prentiss says suddenly.

"We love you tooooo," Garcia and JJ sing.

"And that," Garcia snickers,"Is why the baby's name is gonna be Penny."

"No, Jenny." JJ points out.

Prentiss comments,"We've already decided. If it's a girl, her name is Arianna. A boy would be Baylor. That's that, ladies."

Garcia and JJ groan. Garcia whimpers,"Well, I hope it's a girl. We have to many baby boys in the BAU."

"Reid was doing the most a few weeks ago. He went on some rant about how the baby's room should be yellow because yellow is a unisex color."

"What if it's twins?" Garcia gasps.

"Or triplets," JJ adds.

"Or eighteen of them, whatever that's called!" Garcia squeals.

"Ho, there. Simmer down." Emily says, wide-eyed."I'll love them all the same."

"Awwwwww," JJ gushed. Prentiss rolls her eyes, and, for the first time since Reid got admitted, she felt that everything might be okay.

H


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe he's coming home," Prentiss exclaims."I can't believe it. I've missed him so much."

JJ smiles,"I know. It seems like deja vu. Just a few days ago, we were on our way to the hospital, and then we got a phone call."

Prentiss laughs as her phone vibrates. She had a text.

_Drove myself home, after a month's worth of begging. Meet me at the house_

Emily raises an eyebrow. What could this be about?"JJ, you got to make a u-turn."

xXxXx

Reid combs his hair, then sweeps it to the side. He smiles into the mirror, happy that his hair was growing back. Emily had revealed, after he had cut it, that she liked it long enough to grab...wink wink.

He sprays her favorite cologne, then gets dressed. Khakis, violet button-down. He already had her.

He didn't know what to do with his hands, though. He adjusted everything just so, turning pictures ever so slightly. He picks one up.

It was a golden framed picture of them. Reid reminisces happily; the picture was taken July twenty-second, 3:56. He didn't have to look at the time stamp. They were in the photo booth at Annapolis mall, and there was five pictures in the strip. The first two, they had shades on and their tongues out, and the other three, they were having a heated make-out session. They had sex as soon as they got home.

He turns the picture a little bit, then looks at another. She had her arms around his neck, her chin rested on his shoulder. They were grinning like idiots, and bunny ears were on their heads; it was JJ's easter party. April twenty-fourth at 5:48.

He decides to catch up on his video diary. He usually did it with Emily, so that the baby could watch their parents. He grabs his camera, turns it on, then greets the camera.

There was a knock on the door. His head whips up. Reid sets the camera down, leaving it on, turns the pictures to his liking, then opens the door.

Oh. It was just Myrna."Hi, Agent Reid! Ooh, so fresh and so clean, huh?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Uh-huh." They both just stand there, before he says awkwardly,"Would you...like to come in?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Her tone changes. Reid raises an eyebrow."You know what I'm here for. I have a welcome home present for you."

Reid starts to ask her why the sudden change of voice, but he can't before she grabs him by his hair and thrusts her tongue into his mouth. Reid tries to move, but she had him tight. He turns his head, breathing hard. That kiss didn't feel right to him.

"Myrna, you need to go. Now!"

"No," she whimpers. He backs away, but she grabs him and pushes him against the back of the couch, using one hand to hold him down and the other to undo his trousers. He tries to scream, but she pushes her lips against his. She had both of his hands in her grasp, and she was surprisingly strong.

She gets his pants down, then tugs his boxers down. He shakes his head, trying to push her away. Reid resists the moan in his throat as she strokes him. He was so upset with the way his body was reacting. He hardened under her touch.

"Myrna, no!" He shouts. Something had caught her attention. She was staring at the door.

And just like that, the door swung open. Emily was looking behind her at JJ, but when she turns to see Reid, her smile fades.

"S-Spencer? What's going..." She turns and sees Myrna, who's hand was glistening with Reid's pre-come. She drops the flowers in her hand."Oh my God. Spencer, please tell me that I'm not seeing this."

JJ and Garcia stepped in, wondering what she was talking about. Prentiss shoves past them, out of the door.

"Oh, no," Garcia whispers. Reid immediately covers himself up."Spencer Reid, you have explaining to do."

Reid cries out,"JJ, please, you have to tell her to-"

JJ interrupts,"I don't have to tell her anything. Spence, how could you?"

Myrna babbles,"I swear, I asked him what was going on and he told me he had broke up with her, so I thought it was..."

"Don't you stand there and lie!" Reid shrieks."JJ, I couldn't get her off of me. She held me down and pulled my pants off."

"We need to go help Emily," Garcia says. JJ nods and walks out the door with her.


	16. Chapter 16

"You wanna know what helps me get over this stuff? Bad porn."

JJ and Prentiss give Garcia a revolting look. Prentiss says,"Um, what?"

Garcia chirps,"Have you ever been on XNXX? Go on there and put in the search bar, 'dyke asylum'. It's terrible. The one that says, 'rough lesbian fucking psycho girl' or something. It's hilarious. It's about this girl who's in a mental hospital, and then she gets put in a cell instead of the padded room. Then a nurse comes in and they get their get-it-on on."

Prentiss scoffs,"Great. How is this helping me?"

"It's hilarious. Just ask Derek. It's his favorite. So, the girl doesn't want to do it, but she thinks she doesn't belong in there so the nurse was like 'if you have gay sex with me I'll get you out of here' so the girl does it. Come on, watch it."

JJ looked uneasy."I haven't watched porn in years..."

Prentiss adds,"I only watch a certain type of porn and that, right there, is not it."

"It's all gay porn, and I know that's what you like!" Garcia squeals."You told me a forever ago so then we watched a gay orgy porno. Don't lie!"

JJ giggles, then says,"As long as we never tell anybody. You down, Emily? You need to take your mind off of Spencer. Just for a bit."

Prentiss sighs, then nods and grabs some microwaveable popcorn.

xXxXx

Rossi walks into Reid's house without knocking; he used the spare key. Reid was crashed on the couch, Panic! at the Disco playing loudly. Rossi taps him, and the young man responds,"I'm dead."

Rossi chuckles,"No, you're not. Come on. When's the last time you showered?"

"Dead people don't need to shower. Dead people sounds. Dead people sounds. Dead people-"

"You're not dead, kid." Rossi laughs once more. Rossi looks around the apartment, smiling. He notices the camera."Reid," he says slowly, picking it up."How long has this been on?"

Reid mumbles into the pillow,"I dunno. I had just turned it on when..." Reid looks up. The red light on the camera was flashing."Hold on..."He stands and walks over. The camera was still recording, and had been for the past couple of days!"Rossi! I have it! Thank you so much, Dave!"

"Go get your girl, you little knucklehead."


	17. Chapter 17

Reid watches her expression carefully. He couldn't read it. She watched the video even more carefully. When she hears her voice coming in the door, she flinches. Reid says,"And I-I'm sorry it got this far. Now can we leave all of these Spencerless people to watch porn?"

"U-um...sure," Prentiss says slowly."And...I'm sorry. I should've believed you. But...how did you know...?"

"Cause," he chuckles,"Garcia always recommends Dyke Asylum when you're feeling down."

"Forget that!" Garcia cries out."We're so sorry! JJ, say you're sorry!"

JJ hisses,"You didn't give me the chance. I'm sorry, Spencer."

"Group hug!" Garcia squeals. Reid flushes.

He stutters,"Well, um, I'd rather just hug Emily." Before she could respond, he had her in her arms. She almost starts to cry, then decided not to embarrass herself. How could she have been so stupid?

Garcia pipes in,"Now kiss! We've never seen you guys kiss!"

Reid's eyes widen."Um, no..."

"Oh, come on," Prentiss laughs."Your own mother has seen us make out. Kiss me."

He leans in and kisses her. Reid honestly missed kissing her. He missed smelling her familiar scent, and having her in bed with him when he goes to sleep. When Prentiss finally pulls away, Garcia claps. Reid suddenly remembers...he had brought Sergio to surprise his fiancée.

"I gotta get something out of the car. Stay riiiight here!" Reid says, flashing a rare goofy grin.

He runs to the car, opening the trunk. Emily starts,"If you put Serg in the trunk, I'm gonna kick your ass to next Sun-"

Reid flinches when he hears a loud popping noise. It was unmistakable; a gunshot. Reid's eyes widen. Leaving the trunk open, he dashes to a figure lying on the front porch of Garcia's apartment. It was _Emily._

Reid couldn't find the wound. He saw the blood, but he...he knew where not to look. He knew where he _couldn't look._

Garcia had stayed with Reid and Prentiss, while JJ ran to call the police. Reid searched frantically. Garcia knew where it was; she just couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Emily," Reid pants."Emily, where are you hurt?"

"Spencer," Emily chokes out."The-the baby..."

"What? What about...?" He lets his eyes roam down her body. He knew where she had been shot the whole time."Emily, don't talk, okay? Don't talk!" His voice cracks. He didn't even realize he was crying.

"Oh, Spence..." He hadn't even realized JJ had came out. He just kept staring at the wound in her stomach.

He looked...

And looked...

And looked.

xXxXx

**Five Months Later**

Prentiss always wanted Henry over. It was like she didn't even notice why.

_She probably doesn't,_ Reid thinks.

He knew she kept thinking about their baby. She was in her own little world when Henry came over; _especially_ after they found out that their unborn child was a boy.

After Henry left their house for the umpteenth time, Reid takes Emily's hand in his and sighs,"Emily, you need help."

"I don't want to see a shrink," she says sharply. She might have known why he said that; maybe not.

"I know," he says softly."That's why...I invited somebody over. To help you. And I know you're gonna be mad for a while, but I only did this because I really care about you, okay?"

She cocks her head."Who is it?"

Reid was about to change the subject, when a car pulled into the driveway. Emily glances at Spencer; he was messing with his hair. She narrows her eyes, then looks out of the window.

She knew that limo anywhere.

"_My mother?!_" She hisses."Spencer, what the fuck!"

"Emily," he huffs."She could barely find time to spend a couple of months over here-"

"No! I can't have her in my house, no way."

Reid scoffs,"Have fun telling her that. Have fun saying,'I can point you to a good, cheap motel, or I could just haul your ass out of here'."

Emily's mouth closes and opens like a fish's, and then she grunts in frustration and opens the door.

Reid hoped she could use that power that all females have; that power to act like they're best friends with someone they actually hate. Or, as some people worded it,"being fake". He shrugs to himself. Whatever it was...

"Oh, Emily! I'm so sorry, darling!" Elizabeth calls out.

Prentiss says dryly,"I bet you are."

Reid shoves her out of the way and grins softly,"Hi, Mrs. Prentiss. Excuse Emily...she's...she really wants you to be here, she's just being her regularly evil self."

"Call me Elizabeth, dear. I suppose you're Spencer?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh," she croons,"Don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old! And you're just as cute as a button, oh I could eat you up...!" Elizabeth looks at Emily warily."Emily, would you be a lamb and show me to my room, please? Edward is bringing in my bags..."

Emily resists the urge to roll her eyes. Ambassador Prentiss was so high-maintenance.

"Sure," Emily smiles. If Elizabeth was a profiler, she would know how fake that smile was.

But for now, only Reid knew.

xXxXx

"Well, uh, off to work I go, guys!" Reid grins. Prentiss looks at him and mouths,_If you have a case I'm going to cut your dick off when you get home for leaving me with my _estranged _mother._

"So violent," he murmurs, before leaving out of the door.

Elizabeth smiles at her daughter."How about we go to Annapolis mall and go shopping?"

"I'm fine, thanks. So, uh, how's things been going?" Emily bites her nail. Elizabeth resists the urge to tell her how rude that was.

Elizabeth gives her a sentimental look."I want to talk about _you,_ Emily. Have you two tried...again?"

"I...no. I want to, but I don't know if it's too soon for him," she says softly."He took it really hard."

Ambassador Prentiss nods. She leans over the couch and takes her daughter into her arms. At first, Emily sits there, but then she wraps her arms around her mother tightly. She had never even cried about it before. She could hear Spencer crying in the shower all the time, but she had never vented. She had never...done anything.

Now she could feel the tears coming to her eyes."Why? I don't...it's not fair! Every day, I think about who he could've been, what he could've become. And now I'll never know!"

This was the one person that she never expected to be pouring her feelings out to. But here she was, crying hard into her mother's shoulder."They still haven't even found who did it. And I keep thinking, thinking, _thinking_ that I'll never get over this. It'll never be over, will it?"

"It will, Emily! But it will," her mother cooes.

"I missed you! Where were you when I called you and left you millions of voice messages, asking 'mommy, when are you coming home'? When I said,'mom, call me back, I'm getting married to _the love of my life_'?! You weren't there! And now I'm scared to let you stay because I know that you'll leave again. Why should I even set myself up?" Emily sobs.

Elizabeth began to cry, too."I'm sorry, Emily. That's why...I'll be here for a while, I promise. I'll turn my pager off and I'll stay here with you and Spencer, okay? And I'll help you go through this. I promise I will."

Emily nods and clutches her mother's shirt.

She had never thanked anybody more than she thanked Reid.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hi, guys...this is totally random, but thanks to my 19-2000 readers...and my El Manana readers...and my Welcome Home readers...yeah if you don't know I ship Spemily by now you can't read and I'll teach you for twenty dollars an hour.**

**Anyway, thanks, guys!**

**xoxo, Z**

"Spencer? Wake up. Heyyyy. Come on, wake your ass up already..."

"Wahuh? Imawake, whadayawant..." Spencer snorts.

Prentiss faces the ceiling, shaking him repeatedly to keep him awake while she talks."There's something on my mind...that I want to talk to you about."

This got his attention."Is something bothering my little monster?" Reid hugs her from behind, kissing her shoulder.s.

_"Yes._"

"Well, what might it be?" He cooes, running his hand up and down her bare thigh.

"I want to try again," Prentiss says softly. Reid's hand pauses in its tracks.

His tone suddenly sounded serious."You're half-awake, I can tell. Go back to sleep."

"No, I am awake! All the way awake! Are you scared? Just tell me if you are, and I'll lay off!" Emily cries out.

"I'm not sure if _you're_ ready for this, Emily." Reid says sharply."Do you even realize...that every time Henry comes over, you almost call him Baylor? You almost did. Several times. You're still _traumatized._"

She scoffs,"And you're not? I hear you crying in the shower every day, Spencer!"

Reid retorts,"And that's okay, sweetheart. You're...everybody has their own way to deal with grief, and...you..."

"I what? I _what?_ Just because I'm not crying doesn't mean I don't care, Spencer! I do! It hurts every single day!"

"Emily, calm down," Reid whispers."Your mother is sleeping. Listen...I'm just worried, okay? Your mom told me that you guys talked while I was at work, and that's okay, too. I know you cried. I know you _hurt._ Do you...I just want to know...are you ready for this?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! Spencer, I am!" She says. Before she could speak another word, she starts to cry. Reid makes her roll over to face him.

_This is the part where he'll tell me not to cry, where I toughen up and start acting _myself _again,_ Emily thinks. She hated to cry around him, it made her feel so stupid. Instead, Reid wraps his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. He begins to cry himself, saying,"It's okay, Emily. We'll get through this together. I love you, so much. I hate to see you _hurt_ like this. We can try again. I want to try again."

She takes her face out of his shoulder, and kisses him gently. Again, his nightly hot chocolate taste made her melt into him. She moans gently when he kisses her tears away and begins rubbing his hand along her side again. He reaches under her oversized tee shirt and whispers,"You have to be quiet. We can't wake up your mother."

She nods dully, then says,"Please...touch me." He slides his hand farther, and gently tweaks her nipple, making her gasp."Mm...harder."

Instead, he lifts the shirt over her head and gently sucks on her hardened nipple, squeezing the other breast. He starts to suck a bit harder, his intentions good; there would be hell if her mother woke up, and that wasn't his plan.

Prentiss strips Reid of his own shirt, letting her hands roam down his chest. She had to admit it, she loved everything about his torso. She wasn't into ripped guys (cue the memories of turning Morgan down when she first came to the BAU) and Reid was the perfect size for her...in more ways than one...

She was broken out of her reverie when he dips a hand into her panties, running slow circles around her clit. She whimpers. She whimpers even louder when he rubs two fingers around her opening and slides them in. Her tongue rolls out of her mouth, and she was literally panting. Her juices were running down his elbow. He licks a trail down her body, and when he reaches her center...

"Oh, Spence!" She moans loudly. He puts the index finger of his free hand to his lips. He resumes his torture, slipping his tongue inside of her wetness. She grabs his hair, gently pushing his face deeper between her thighs. He moves back up and kisses her.

_God, he's so hot,_ she thinks.

"I...I want you," she says softly. He nods and kisses her neck, pulling his boxers off.

As he removes the clothing, she chuckles,"You're so good at that that it makes me wonder...who was the first girl you did that to?"

"Did what?" He pants, pulling his boxers off of his feet.

"Y'know...going down on somebody," she says sheepishly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh...I believe it was this beautiful dame named Emily Prentiss...but don't tell her that. She thinks I'm an expert or some stupid bullshit like that..." He laughs. Emily stares at him in confusion.

He positions himself above her, and whispers in her ear,"I'm a fast learner...did you know I can play guitar now?"

She giggles."And when exactly did you learn that?"

"Hmm...bout a week ago. I'll play a bit tomorrow...tell me what you want to hear, hm?"

"I want to hear you moaning in my ear," she hisses. She looks him in the eye, his hair was covering his right one.

_"I'll be honest...when you had your hair styled for our first date, I was really excited about it. You looked hot, honestly. But..."_

_"But what?"_

_"I like it long, and out. Long enough to grab. You know, for leverage..."_

She grabs his hair, and wraps her legs around his waist. He buries his face in her neck and pushes inside of her. She couldn't help herself."Oh, God!" She cries out. Reid begins to thrust and she cries out once more.

"Emily," he gasps quietly. She looks at his face; the look he had was one of bliss, release. He starts to move again. At first his thrusts were clumsy, as he was struggling to support himself, but he gathered a rhythm, lifting her legs higher to hit her g-spot.

Bad idea."_Oh!_ Oh, fuck...fuck yes..."

He flinches. Yet, her mother was still sleep. But, still..."Emily, quiet down honey."

"Again," she pants.

"Are you going to be quiet?"

"Yes, yes, again, please." She begs.

He thrusts a little softer this time, feeling the spongy area on the tip of his cock. He bites back a moan. Instead, he just bites gently in to her shoulder, then focuses on that spot, his hands under her thighs.

"Mm!" She whines."F-faster. Please."

Reid nods and increases the tempo. He removes his right hand from under her thigh to place on the bed. For most, it would be an awkward position, but the two lovers found it extremely pleasurable.

She could feel herself gripping his shaft, and she moans softly,"I'm close, Spence."

"Hold on, baby, hold on."

He thrusts a bit faster, and finally, he says,"Emily, let go..."

They came together, and they could both feel the other letting themselves loose. Prentiss moans when Reid comes inside of her,"Oh! Oh, Spencer..."

They hadn't even realized that in their frenzy, the lamp had been knocked over and broken on the floor. Reid collapses next to her.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Emily? Spencer? Are you two okay? I heard glass break!"

Emily and Reid look at each other. Reid blurts out,"Oh, well, Emily sleepwalks...and the moaning was, um, Emily stepping in he glass...so..."

_That is a terrible lie,_ Prentiss mouths.

"Oh...well tell her to come get a glass of water, maybe that will help her sleep more soundly."

Prentiss rushes to get dressed, and greets her mother with an almost creepy grin. Reid gives the same grin.

Elizabeth shrugs, yawns, and stalks back off to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

"Emily, calm down. It's just a cat. I'll get you a new model," Reid snickers.

Prentiss turns to him angrily."Sergio was the only man I had before you came! And now I have to put him down! It hurts. First...our baby, and now my other one!" Reid flinches slightly. She couldn't say Baylor's name.

Elizabeth tries to keep a straight face."You don't want him to suffer, do you?"

"I don't care if he suffers, as long as he's around!" Emily whines, but then sighs,"That wasn't nice. I don't want him to suffer."

"It's quite funny," Reid says, now in a full blown laugh. Sergio bumps into a wall, then backs up. He walks into the wall again."I mean...he can't see...and you want to keep the bastard."

"He can smell his food bowl. And all you have to do when you go to bed is put him in his bed-" Emily starts.

Reid finishes,"And then, he decides to be retarded and get out and knock stuff over, and you force me to leave my good bed to go put him in his. And the cycle repeats itself. I'll get you a hamster." Reid declares.

"I don't want a hamster!"

The vet rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly."Ah...if you'd like to proceed..." He was sort of tired of watching Sergio desperately pace around the room.

"No!" Emily says, gulping."I'm taking my cat home with me!"

"Ma'am," the vet sighs tiredly,"We can't do that. There's nothing else we can do, except put him down."

Emily sniffs."Fine. But I don't want to look. Spencer, tell me what they're doing..."

Prentiss buries her face in Reid's chest. The doctor fills the needle. Reid exaggerates,"They're filling the needle with the end of his world...now the doctor is picking him up off of the floor, where he's trying to eat your mother's shoe...sets him on the table...pets him gently, trying to distract him from the needle slipping into his body...he gyrates a bit..._he's a done tom tabby._ Rest in peace. See ya on the flip side. You can let go of me, your cat's dead."

Prentiss was actually crying. Reid feels a pull at his heart strings."Aw, don't worry Emily. You have me."

"I don't want you, I want Sergio!" She sniffs.

"So harsh..."

xXxXx

Emily sadly looks at Animal Planet, her mother not sure what to do. Finally, Elizabeth says,"Spencer told me he has a surprise for you when he gets home."

"It can't replace Sergio." Prentiss laughs softly at the TV. She was watching "Too Cute!" and she saw a cat that looked like the late Sergio Prentiss.

She hears a key in the lock, and turns to the door warily.

"Honey, I'm hooo-_son of a bitch! Stop licking me!_"

Prentiss looks over the edge of the couch, only to see a wriggling fur ball. It was...it was...

"A puppy! Spencer, you got me a puppy!" Emily breaks out into a grin, Sergio forgotten.

"He's a mixed breed," Reid says,closing the door."Chow-chow and Labrador. I call him broken-ear." Prentiss lifts the puppy to her lap. One ear stuck up in awareness, while the other flopped. Prentiss lifts the floppy one up, but it falls again. She squeals in delight. Once the dog hears this, he starts licking Emily's face in alarm."He's a good guard dog...and I left all of his supplies in the car except the food. We can get his bed tomorrow, so for tonight..."

"Can he sleep with us?!" Prentiss asks."I know you don't like dogs but he loves you! See..." Prentiss hands the bouncy dog to Reid, who holds it awkwardly. The dog cocks his head, then desperately tries to lick Spencer's face. Reid then hands him back to Prentiss.

"Suuuuure. I had a box...but whatever." Reid sighs in surrender.

"He's adorable, Spencer!" Elizabeth cooes.

Reid chuckles."My surprise for you was actually a box of chocolates. I did _not _plan on getting this dog. But...I almost hit him with my car, and I..." Reid clears his throat, then takes his jacket off.

Emily smiles,"And you couldn't leave him out there, could you?"

"No. I would've, if you had Sergio. But I felt bad. Not for the dog...for you. Can we change the subject?" Reid groans. Prentiss' goal was to get him to admit he liked the dog, but she dropped it.

"What should we name him?" Prentiss says, and suddenly, she grins even wider.

_Here it comes. I know exactly what she's going to say._

"Let's name him Baylor!"

_Yup. Saw that coming._

Elizabeth seemed unsure."I don't know, Emily. Maybe we should name him Sparky, or Buddy, or-"

"Baylor seems fine," Prentiss interrupts.

Reid glances at her mother. Prentiss seemed very firm in her choice.

_Do. Not. Profile. Do not profile. Do not profile her, Spencer!_

"Baylor..." Reid shifts."I think that would be a great name. I'll go take a shower..."

Reid goes to the bathroom, shutting the door. Elizabeth watches as her daughter plays with Baylor, realizing just how broken she was; how broken Reid was.

xXxXx

"Who's Baylor?" Henry whispers. Emily and Elizabeth had gone out shopping, so Spencer invited Henry over.

Spencer pondered this question. How did Henry know about this?"Where'd you hear that name?"

"Aunt Prentiss called me that. She said she messed up and then called me Henry, but Baylor doesn't even sound like Henry." Henry says, keeping his face on the television screen.

Reid clears his throat.

Henry says,"I know who he is. He's my little god-brother. Mommy told me he went to heaven. She didn't tell me his name...but that's Baylor, isn't it?"

Reid nods, smiling at Henry."Yeah."

"I never got to see him. I would've taught him to read and color, and you could've taught him magic tricks."

_Would've. Past tense. Taught. Past tense. Could've. Past tense..._

Henry breaks the silence,"I'm sorry. Mommy told me that I shouldn't ask some questions 'cuz it's rude."

"No," Reid says, his voice cracking."It's not rude, Henry. You're just telling me how you feel."

"Mommy told me that it's okay to cry when you're sad," Henry says quietly."I won't laugh if you cry."

"I know you won't, buddy..." Reid says. A tear rolled down his face. Henry hugs him tightly. Reid starts to cry, holding Henry in his arms.

When Reid lets go, Henry doesn't. Reid couldn't bring himself to stop crying...

xXxXx

_"Emily-up-please-up!"_

_Prentiss could hear bits and pieces of voices. She couldn't tell who was who, except for Reid. That's all she knew._

_"Spen-calm down!"_

_"I-find-who did this! I'm-kill them! Just like-they did-Baylor!"_

_Prentiss couldn't even hear her own voice when she tries to she's okay. She saw bright lights, that were moving past her quickly._

_"Sh-quiet-your energy." Prentiss tries to talk again, but her eyes shut..._

_xXxXx_

_Now she could hear full sentences. She didn't hear Reid's voice anymore, though; just murmuring and mumbling. She could've sworn she had gotten shot...but where? Prentiss looks over her body, confused._

_"I see you're awake." A female voice cackles._

_Prentiss' head whips around, only to see nothing there."Who are you?"_

_"Agent Myrna Tibbs, Ms. Prentiss."_

_That name sounded familiar..._

_The woman speaks again,"Trying to remember me? I'm the one...who is in love with your 'boyfriend'."_

_Prentiss pauses, then shouts,"Why the fuck are you here?! Leave me alone!_

_"Don't you realize?" The woman scoffs."I'm not going anywhere...or maybe I am. I could be in Milwaukee. Or maybe Mexico. China? You'll never know. But all you need to know is...I killed Baylor. I killed Baylor, you stupid-"_

xXxXx

Emily's eyes flew open. _She killed Baylor._ She transferred out of the BAU a week after. That bitch killed her son! Emily glances at the clock. Seven in the morning. Hotch should be there. Emily had to know where she transferred to, she had to know where to find her! She was going to kill her, she was going to kill her!

In a flying rush, Prentiss got dressed, although quietly; she couldn't wake Reid up. He would ask where she was going. Glaring at Reid's gun, she takes that too.

She. Was going. To _kill her._

"Just like you did to Baylor," Emily says as she starts her car, tears in her eyes."I'm going to kill you just like you did to Baylor."

Every time she felt as if she were going to turn the car around she would say,"I'm going to kill her just like she did to Baylor..."


	20. Chapter 20

Reid looks at his watch again; where was Emily? He had woke up and she was not next to him; now it was nine o'clock at night and she still wasn't there. Elizabeth was pacing anxiously.

"I don't know where she could be," she murmurs.

They shoot off ideas of where she could be, when, around nine thirty, the subject walks in the door. Or, staggers in the door.

"Emily!" Reid exclaims."You had us worried. Where were you? Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"Calm down! I'm here, aren't I?" She sighs angrily.

Ambassador Prentiss hisses,"You best calm yourself down, Emily! He's asking you that because he cares about you!" Reid walks over to Emily and grabs her shoulders, grabbing his keychain light. He shines it in her eyes, and she flinches.

"What the hell?" Emily shoves him off of her.

"I can smell it on your breath! You're drunk!" He shouts.

"So? Like I said: I'm here, aren't I? Get out of my face!" She tosses her keys on the table, and starts to walk back to the bathroom.

Reid grabs her before she can."What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? What's _wrong_ with me? Maybe because I'm a grown woman and you're treating me like a child! Or maybe because I know who killed Baylor and everybody else does too and nobody is doing a thing about it! Did you ever think about that? Or possibly because I'm saying all of this right now...and...and...I couldn't kill her myself. I couldn't. I pulled my car up to Homeland Security and grabbed that gun and started to walk into the building...and then I turned the car around and went to the bar!" Prentiss throws Reid's gun on the floor and storms into the room.

Reid stares at the gun. He starts after Emily again, but his phone stops him by buzzing with a text. He checks it; it was from Garcia.

_Spencer call Emily IMMEDIATELY! I sort of did something I shouldn't have and she might do something stupid!_

Spencer reads the text with his eyes narrowed, putting the pieces together. Garcia gave Prentiss Myrna's new work address; Emily went with the plan on killing her, but she couldn't.

Elizabeth says,"Spencer? What's going on?! Is Emily okay?"

"I-I don't know," he breathes.

xXxXx

Emily couldn't believe this bullshit. She had gone all the way to the building, with intentions of killing that woman...and she couldn't. What is wrong with her?

She voiced this question aloud, and she heard a soft response,"There's nothing wrong with you, Emily. In fact, there's something _right._ You have a heart and a conscience. You did the right thing."

"No I didn't!" She shrieks."I couldn't even avenge his death! I'm messed up in the fucking head, Spence." Reid comes to sit on the floor of the bathroom with her."And the worst part is..."

"What? What?" Reid says.

"Somebody saw me."

"Emily," Reid says, as if talking to a child,"You weren't in your right state of mind. Nobody saw you."

Prentiss shoves Reid,"Don't talk to me like I'm a fucking psycho! Somebody saw me. A man, a bulky one. I know what I saw! He was watching me!"

"Emily, how about we take a bath and then go to sleep. You didn't see anybody, okay?" Reid says slowly.

Prentiss ponders this. She sighs."You're...you're right. I need to sleep." She laughs wryly."All in my imagination."

"Right." Reid smiles and helps her up.

xXxXx

Myrna Tibbs smiles and tacks another picture of Reid on her mirror. Just another from the fifty-something she had. He was holding Emily in his arms on the floor of his bathroom. Myrna looks at it, then takes some scissors and cuts out Emily's face. Perfect.

Next, she grabs her phone and dials a familiar number.

"Ned here."

"Hi, Ned," she says sweetly."I need a favor. First, what did you see today?"

"Well, the lady you was talkin' about earlier came to the building, ma'am. She had a gun."

Myrna laughs."Mm-hm. I expected that...well, I need you to do me a favor, as I said earlier. Take. Her. Out. And..."Her tone of voice changes drastically."Do it right, you idiot! I wanted her and what's-his-face dead! Not just the baby! I want her dead! I trust you as my right-hand man and it looks like you can't do anything the way I want you to do it!"

"Yes'm. Got it."

"Kill her or I'll bury you both in the woods."

Myrna hangs up, then grins softly. Things would be right this time, oh yes, they would...


	21. Chapter 21

When Emily awoke, it was to her surprise (note the sarcasm) that she had a raging headache. She wasn't sure if it was a dream, but she swore that in some point in her life, her mother and Spencer said they were going to CVS to get some aspirin. She feels the bed next to her. Reid was gone.

She sighs heavily, then regrets it. It went straight to her head. She hisses and travels to the kitchen, hoping to find an ice pack. She didn't feel like making one herself. As she opens the freezer, she feels a hand cover her mouth. She immediately screams, and flails her arms in an attempt to stun her attacker. The mystery man shoves her against the table, making her gag as the edge pushes into her stomach.

"Ooh...you're even prettier up close. Myrna might just have to wait for you, beautiful," the man growls in a slimy voice that made Emily shiver.

At that point, a phone rings. Prentiss doesn't recognize the ringtone; it wasn't hers. Finally, the man turns her around and grins, answering the phone with one hand while keeping her held down with the other.

"Boss. I'm telling you, I don't know if I can handle myself around this one..."

"I don't care, Ned," the woman on the other line chuckles."Just do her and dump her. Don't get cute. And I want her killed executioner style. Right to the head, got it?"

"Yes'm." The man hangs out, and Prentiss opens her eyes. It was the same man she saw at Homeland Security! Oh, she knew she wasn't seeing things! She makes a mental note to kill her fiancée. Brutally.

"We're gonna have fun, and you're not gonna give me trouble, are you, sweetheart?" The man chuckles evilly.

Prentiss hisses,"Fuck you." She knees him in between the legs and he rolls off her. She jumps off of the table, then runs to Reid's drawer.

She digs and digs. God damn it, where was it? She digs some more, then finally finds it. She grabs the gun, then dashes out to the living room and points it at the figure on the ground.

"D-don't move! Answer my questions, or I'll-I'll-I'll show you what I can do!" She says.

_Are you fucking crazy? You haven't been in the field in forever!_

_But this _is _the kind of stuff you don't forget..._

"Alright!" He wheezes, clutching his groin."Whaddaya wanna know?"

"Who do you work for?" She doesn't dare take a step closer.

"FBI."

She shoots his foot."That was a test question! I know who you work for!"

"Okay! I'll...I'll tell the truth from now on," he hisses in pain.

She says shakily,"I don't know if I can trust you now. I should just finish you off right here!"

"Myrna wants me to take you out. I'm the...I'm the same guy who killed your kid, alright? Please, just let me go and-"

Prentiss didn't hear the rest of what he said. It was...him? This man? She cocks the gun."Do you even care?! Do you even know what you did to me?! He's dead! I'm...oh God..."

She doesn't want to cry._ Don't cry, don't cry, don't let him see you cry!_ She thinks. Prentiss hears a key in the lock.

"Lady, please, _please_ let me go! I'm sorry!"

Reid bursts in the door."Em? I heard some voices outside...who's this douchebag?" Reid's eyes travel to the man on the floor.

"He's-he's-he's...Spencer, he's the man who killed Baylor. He's the man who killed Baylor," Prentiss says softly, not trusting her voice to speak any louder.

"He...what?" Reid looked rather...confused. He stares at the man, and stares, and stares...

And before Prentiss could stop him, he was on the floor, wailing on the man mercilessly. His fists flew down on his face, his stomach, and Prentiss stared in shock. His bloody hands snatched the gun from Emily's clean ones, and he points the gun to Ned's forehead.

"I'm going to kill you, motherfucker. I'm going to _kill you and watch you bleed._" Reid hisses, tears flowing down his face freely.

"Spencer, don't!" Emily says."Spencer, you have to let the police handle this, you can't do this."

Elizabeth rushes over and takes the gun from him, and he snatches it back, saying,"Don't you see? _He did this! He took away my only son! I don't care what happens, Emily!_"

"Pl-please..." the man says shakily.

Reid points the gun to his head once more, and shoots, and shoots, and shoots, and shoots until every single casing was rolling along the floor.

xXxXx

Prentiss knew where he was, but she was reluctant to let the police go; Reid obviously wanted to be alone. She runs away from the flashing lights herself, getting far enough so that she couldn't see them anymore. She checks to see if she had her wallet; she does. She calls a cab, and catches it to the graveyard.

Reid had considered this place off-limits for Emily. She came every day, and sometimes she would just disappear there. She knew Reid had pulled one of her acts.

She pays the cabbie and hops out, taking the walk by memory. She knew the fucking coordinates of his grave. That was Reid's trademark, but she knew the latitude and longitude of where her son was buried. Prentiss stumbles down the hill, and finally reaches the tombstone. Reid was sitting against it, twiddling a flower. He begins to put it down, but then hears Emily and looks up.

"I killed him." He says softly."I killed him. I had thought of it so many times...but...I don't feel like I thought I would. I don't feel peace. Why don't I?"

"I don't know." Emily sits next to him, and wraps her arms around him. He sniffs."I don't know, honey."

"Don't tell me the police are looking for me."

"They are."

"I don't care. I...I want to stay here for a bit. Can you stay with me?" He says, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes. She nods, and takes his hand in hers, the one with the flower in it. Together, they toss the flower in front of the grave, crying silent tears.


	22. Chapter 22

_"You're guilty."_

_"No, I'm not. I did what I had to!"_

_"You'll never see Emily unless it's through a glass. I bet you wish the doctors had told it to you straight. You're a psycho. Just like your mother. You should be happy Baylor's dead. Now he won't have to be around _you._"_

"Guilty," he mumbles."I'm guilty."

Reid twitches again and reaches for his coffee, his twenty-something. He wouldn't have had so much if the station had more than Dixie cups. He could barely see through the cracked shades of the interview room, but he saw enough to know that they were questioning Emily in the next room. They probably were questioning Elizabeth, too.

There was no one in there with him. He needed to talk to an officer, immediately. Finally, a grey-haired officer walks in, Reid stutters,"Di-did you search o-our room? I-I mean, if you did. D-did you?"

"Calm down. We did."

"I need my meds." Reid says. He hated to admit it, but ever since he left the hospital, he came to terms with his medicine. He took his daily pills, but tried as hard as he could to calm himself down before he took his as-needed. He only saw things and became anxious when he was stressed. This was definitely enough.

"What meds?" The officer says, smoothing his hair back.

"My medicine! If you had did a _proper_ search-"

The officer shoots,"How do you know about 'proper searches', son?!"

"Here we go again! My badge is in the room, which you should have searched correctly! I work for the FBI. Now, I need my meds." Reid says.

_Just like my mom._

_This is different! Be quiet!_

"I'll go check the evidence room," the man grunts.

xXxXx

"Don't leave the area. Fuck you, some damn don't leave the area!" Reid says under his breath, washing his face. He had been talking to himself ever since they got back from the station. Prentiss had noticed that he was also really jumpy.

Emily tries to calm him,"Spence, calm down. It's okay."

"It's not!" He roars. Prentiss jumps in surprise. Reid turns to her, hand freezing on the light switch of the bathroom."Gosh, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's fine," she says softly."I know you're feeling a certain kind of way right now."

Reid turns the light off and plops on the bed, staring at the ceiling."That's not an excuse." He clears his throat."Have you been thinking about your maid of honor?"

"Not really...but let me tell you, JJ and Garcia have," Emily chuckles."Garcia is throwing serious shade.'Well I've never left so I have been here longer, therefore _I _am maid of honor'."

Reid turns to her skeptically."I know JJ didn't stand for that."

"Course not! 'Always a bridesmaid, never a bride'..."

Reid laughs softly."That's...well, at least you know they love you."

"So what about your best man? Not Morgan, right?" Emily says, saying the last sentence quickly.

"You sound like that would be hell."

Prentiss rolls over."Good night."

"You wait just a minute," Reid says, turning her back over."Something's wrooooong."

"I think Morgan is still sour over that _one_ little thing a looooooooooooong time ago. I mean, come on! I was drunk at a party..." Prentiss gives a one-shouldered shrug.

Reid's eyes widen and he turns blue."You had sex with him?!"

"What? Hell no! Here's the thing...I sort of made out with him, and then he confessed his...ahem...'undying' love for me and then I sort of made up some shitty excuse to leave, and I told him I would call him so we could go on a date or something. And, uh, I never did." Prentiss resists the urge to laugh. It was funny, when you got down to it...

"Why not?" Reid questions.

"Wh-that's a dumb question." Prentiss rolls her eyes."Sure, I made out with him and felt him up and shit-"

"You felt him up?!"

Prentiss rushes,"I mean, I don't know what else you would call grabbing a guy's dick through his jeans, Spencer. Not the point-"

"So basically, he's been an asshole this whole time we were dating over _that?! _Well, that explains a lot! I thought he was just being an asshole for no reason. I mean, I would be the same way. Did he ever bring it up?"

"He made it worse on himself, to be honest. He told me a week later that if I was worried that he didn't mean anything by what he said, I shouldn't be; he meant every word. He told me he was willing to give up his 'player life'. Can I go to sleep now?"

Reid ignores her,"What did you say?"

"I told him I was...taken. That I just kissed him 'cause I felt like it," Prentiss shrugs.

"You are one fucked up person..." Reid stares at her, bewildered."He's probably still hung up on you. I mean, if a beautiful, intelligent, interesting woman like you came up to me and kissed me and then went and got engaged to my _coworker..._I would be pissed. I think you owe him an apology."

"Ahhhh no," Prentiss snorts."If anybody is owed an apology, it's me. It was 'Spin the Bottle', damn! He got all serious over nothing."

"Are you..." Reid says carefully."_Completely_ or _partially_ oblivious to the effect you have on men?"

Prentiss bites her lip."I dunno."

"Completely, okay. Emily Prentiss, you make men sick to their stomach with the...the _mesmerizing_ way you move, you talk, and flirt, flirt, flirt. You flirt...a lot."

"I didn't even notice," she shrugs innocently."I just say what comes to mind."

"Riiiiight. You know what? This conversation is over..." Reid gets under the covers and rolls his eyes.

"Serious! I mean, that's just the way of life for me. Go based off of instinct."

"You have fucked up instincts," Reid retorts.

"Hey, if it weren't for my 'fucked up' instincts, we would have never fucked on my counter, and we would have never fucked on the couch or in the car or in the hotel in Nevada or in the hotel in Nevada _again_ or in this goddamn bed. So leave my fucking instincts alone. Night night."

Reid sits up and gives her a seething look, then lays back down and goes to sleep.

He didn't have one dream about being guilty.


End file.
